Saitama ( Webcomic )
|-|Serious= Summary Saitama (サイタマ, Saitama) is a human from Z-City who; through rigorous (sort of) training broke through his human limiters and achieved unbelievable strength and abilities. Never breaking a sweat, the name One Punch Man is fitting for the effortless wins Saitama has achieved through the series. Never going beyond a simple brawl, his sheer Strength, Speed and Power have effortlessly mowed down anyone in his way. A parody character essentially; Saitama is a play on generic, flamboyant battle manga protagonists, who struggle greatly to achieve victory against overly evil characters. Saitama breaks the trend through his lethargic and typically emotionless personality, combined with massively overwhelming strength. Also, due to his effortless wins through the series, we have yet to see his true, full capabilities; getting slightly more "serious" as the series progresses, he casually puts down any new enemy on his radar. Powers and Stats Tier: '''0 Name: Saitama, Caped Baldy Origin: One-Punch Man Age: 25 Gender: Male Classification: Human, A-Class Hero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Sight, Afterimage Creation, Psychic Resistance (Able to resist Tatsumaki's powers due to his immense will), Can harm intangible beings (Such as Evil Natural Water), Can hold his breath in space Attack Potency: True Infinity Speed: Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: True Infinity Durability: True Infinity Stamina: Limitless Range: True Infinity Standard Equipment: Inapplicable Intelligence: Saitama seems to be single-minded at times, chasing a mosquito relentlessly even after sustaining a blast that destroyed his clothing completely. Due to his laid-back attitude, he lacks any sort of refinement in his techniques and is primarily a brawler in combat, simply punching a target until they're blown to pieces (which he usually does not need due to his overwhelming power). In addition, he is lacking academically, only barely passing the hero exam due to his poor score on the written exam. Nevertheless, he displays great control over his speed and strength, stopping his fist within a hair's breadth of Geno's face to avoid hurting him and generally holding back in fights in order to prolong them. Weaknesses: None Notable Techniques: Normal Attacks * Normal Punch: Saitama throws a simple punch. A casual punch was powerful enough to completely destroy a meteor that would have leveled the city. Saitama punching a meteor.gif SaitamaPunchesMeteorAnime.gif|Anime Version * Consecutive Normal Punches: Saitama launches a volley of quick, single handed punches from his right. These blows have been shown to be powerful enough to blow strong or large body types apart. Serious Attacks * Serious Strike: Saitama throws an extremely powerful punch. This punch is shown to completely negate and destroy a beam capable of wiping out a planet's surface. The shockwave from the punch was powerful enough to part clouds on a global scale. SeriousStrikeManga.gif SeriousStrikeEffects.png|Effects SeriousPunch.gif|Anime Version * Serious Consecutive Side Hops: Saitama hops from side to side rapidly. Doing so allows him to create a multitude of afterimages. He has been shown to be able to walk forward while doing so and the shock wave caused by it was enough to break Sonic's Ten Shadows Burial. SeriousSideHops.jpg SSHContinued.png|Continued * Serious Table Flip: Saitama flips the entire battlefield into the air. Flipped the Monster Association Base during his fight with Garou. * Serious Headbutt: Saitama headbutts the opponent with great force. Casually destroyed one of Garou's monster forms with this attack. Note 1: It's possible that Saitama is far stronger than his depiction of his current feats, since he has ended every fight thus far effortlessly. Note 2: To see Saitama's stats during his 3 years of training and prior to obtaining the power within this profile, see here. Others Notable Victories: Momoyo Kawakami (Maji De Watashi Ni Koishinasai!) Momoyo's Profile Metal Man (Mega Man (Franchise)) Metal Man's Profile Notable Losses: Christopher Reeve's Superman (DC Comics) Superman's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized. This was Saitama as of 2016/07/04) Finn the Human (Adventure Time) Finn's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized. This was Saitama as of 2016/08/12) Rick Sanchez (Rick & Morty) Rick's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized and Rick had no prep time. This was Saitama as of 2016/05/11) Red Son Superman (DC Comics) Superman's Profile (Note: Speed equalized, This was Saitama as of 2017/04/16) Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) Yosemite's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized and this was Saitama as of 2017/06/16) Hulk (Marvel Comics) Hulk's Profile (Note: Grey Hulk was used. Speed was equalized. This was Saitama as of 2017/07/18) Captain Underpants (Captain Underpants) Captain Underpants' Profile (Note: Speed was equalized. This was Saitama as of 2017/07/24) Yamcha (Dragon Ball) Yamcha's Profile (Speed was Equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Please delete this shit Category:Masterpieces